Christmas Gifts
by markaleen
Summary: The Professor and Mary Ann struggle to come up with the perfect gifts to celebrate their first Christmas as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Admiring our tree, I see?"

Having been deep in thought, Mary Ann jumped at the sound of the Professor's voice despite the fact she'd been waiting for him for half an hour.

"If you can call it that," she sighed as she turned back to their little palm tree decked with seashells and starfish.

"I thought you were the one always saying it's better than no tree at all?" he asked.

"I am… It is… I'm sorry. Feeling a bit homesick right now."

Kissing her cheek as he sat down, the Professor said, "I think we all do around Christmas."

"You'd think by now it'd be easier."

He shrugged. "Not necessarily. We all thought we'd be rescued by now. This time of year is a reminder."

"I'd feel so much better if we could let our friends and families know that we're okay."

"I know…" Then nudging her, he said, "But hey, at least you and I have something to celebrate this year."

Mary Ann smiled, shifting on the bench so she faced him. "And I'm so glad of it." She leaned forward to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, the Professor asked, "Are you sure you don't want to tell the others?"

"Part of me does. I hate keeping secrets from them, especially Ginger. But I've also liked the way things have been the last couple of months. What if they don't take it well? Or what if they're angry that we've been keeping to ourselves? I'd hate to spoil anything before Christmas."

"You're right. We should tell them soon after the new year, though. It's getting more and more difficult keeping us hidden. I keep forgetting."

With a chuckle, Mary Ann replied, "So do I. Just tonight when Ginger asked what my plans were I started saying I was going for a walk with you. I wish you could have seen the look on her face when I caught myself and instead said I was going for a walk with the moon and the stars."

The Professor laughed. "Good heavens, did you really?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Well then," he said taking both of her hands as he stood up. "We mustn't keep the moon and the stars waiting."

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to tease me about that for the next week, aren't you?"

"Maybe two," he said with a wink.

Hand in hand, the took off down their usual trail. Between the Professor's company and the oddly chilly night, Mary Ann's homesickness was left back at camp. A new idea took its place. The Professor was right, this was their first Christmas together as a couple. It wasn't a time for moping. It was a time for celebration, even if they were the only ones who would know.

* * *

**I'm going to call this a multi-chapter ficlet... it was getting too long to be a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything all right, Mary Ann?" Ginger asked when she walked into the hut the next afternoon.

Mary Ann was slumped down in the vanity seat, an elbow on the table with her head rested against her knuckles. It took her a moment to register her roommate's voice. When she finally did, she turned around. "Oh, yes. Everything's fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"What to get everyone for Christmas."

Sitting down on her bed, Ginger said, "I thought we were giving Gilligan and the Skipper the plaques we made out of those slate rocks the Professor found?"

"We are."

"And you barred me from the hut last week because you were working on my gift."

"Yes, but I still need to figure out Mr. and Mrs. Howell and the Professor." She tried to keep her voice level at 'Professor'.

Ginger shrugged. "I figured we'd give them our services like every year. They seem to like it."

"I don't know," Mary Ann said, looking to the side. "It might be nice to give them something they can unwrap."

"They have everything. What could we give them that they don't already have?"

"Something homemade," she answered. "But yes, we have that as a backup plan. So that leaves the Professor…"

"I guess he is the most difficult on the list. I mean, if we were back home we could get him a book or something and he'd be happy."

Mary Ann shook her head. "He deserves something special. He does so much for us and all we ever do is roll our eyes and tune him out."

"When do we roll our eyes?" Ginger questioned. "Can't argue with the tuning him out."

"Okay so maybe the eye rolls are few and far between. Either way, we don't show him enough of our appreciation."

"I don't know," Ginger said, losing interest. "Make him something. Anything. He's not hard to please."

"Make him what? What would be special?"

"I really don't know, Mary Ann. There's no need to stress over it. He's always loved what any of us has given him in the past."

Mary Ann let out a strained breath. Now was one of those times she wished she wasn't keeping secrets. If only she knew, she thought, she would be sure to give her the kind of answer she was searching for.

"Well," she said after a minute of further contemplation. "I'm not going to find the answer sitting around here." Standing, she finished, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Another one?"

Mary Ann stopped halfway to the door. "Yes?"

"Seems like you're walking everywhere these days," Ginger said. "You must have half the island covered by now."

"What else is there to do here?"

Losing interest again, Ginger waved her out. At least with her gone, she was free to nap. Though, she was beginning to grow suspicious of her friend. This gift perseveration was one more peculiarity she'd noticed in recent times.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed without a further idea of what Mary Ann could give to the Professor. Likewise, he was struggling to come up with something significant as well. He'd never been known for his gift-giving talents neither on the island or back home. That was Mary Ann's specialty, so he feared whatever she might give wouldn't be worthy of what he had to offer.

Still, he was determined to come up with something, dropping hints and questions for her to perhaps lead him to some sort of conclusion. She'd be happy with anything, she was that kind of person, but he wanted to sweep her off her feet. It was difficult not being able to ask one of the other guys or even Ginger or Mrs. Howell. They'd know for sure what she'd like. The best he could come up with was a romantic picnic, however, that wasn't exactly a treat. In any case, he lacked Mary Ann's cooking skills.

He sat on the ground with his back against a tree trunk. Leaning his head back he shut his eyes. After a few days of cooler weather, they were now experiencing a heatwave. Much too hot to think in the sun of high noon. A nap would help to clear his head — he hoped.

Alas, his rest lasted only a few minutes as Ginger spotted him as she came down the pathway carrying a basket of laundry.

"Hey," she called over to him. "What's wrong with this picture? You're lazing about and I'm working. Sort of. Mary Ann hounded me until I agreed to bring with load down to the river. What are you doing out here?"

Sitting up, readjusting his eyes to the light, the Professor answered, "Ah, just thinking. I should be off to help the Skipper and Gilligan mend the huts."

Using her forearm to wipe the sweat from her forehead, Ginger said, "Too hot to be doing any kind of work today. You're better off faking sleep."

As he stood, he said, "I see, is that what you do?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Oh please. That's hardly a secret anymore."

"I'm teasing."

Tossing the basket on the ground, Ginger asked, "What're you thinking about?"

"Christmas. Less than a week now and I've yet to figure out what to get everyone."

"Gosh, you sound just like Mary Ann," she said without any thought.

"Oh?" he questioned with perhaps too much curiosity.

"Never mind. Anything I can help you with?"

He started to answer truthfully before thinking better of it. "No," he corrected. "I'll figure it out."

An eyebrow raised, Ginger said, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Professor."

"I'm not embarrassed."

Poking his cheek, she said, "You're all rosy."

"It's ninety degrees."

"Whatever you say…"

Looking down and clearing his throat, he said, "Well, don't let me keep you. I really need to be helping Gilligan and Skipper. I'll see you later, Ginger. Good luck with the laundry. Stay hydrated."

If she hadn't been suspicious before, she sure was now listening to this unusual babbling and watching him hurry off toward camp. Something was up, but what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

* * *

Ginger kept a close eye on both the Professor and Mary Ann for the rest of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mary Ann prepared a fish stew for dinner and the Professor gave her his compliments along with everyone else. Likewise, Mary Ann thanked him for his work on the huts as well as Gilligan and Skipper's. By nightfall, she decided the struggle over each other's presents was a coincidence. Yet, she felt so certain she was on to something, especially where she was searching for an explanation for the odd happenings with Mary Ann. A walk with the moon and stars? Not even a Hollywood scriptwriter had her say any of that drivel.

"So…" Ginger began as she and Mary Ann got ready for bed. "Did you figure out something to give to the Professor?"

Momentary surprise crossed her eyes before she answered. "No, not yet. The time pressure isn't helping."

"You still have a few days. You'll think of something."

"Oh sure," Mary Ann scoffed as she vacated the mirror and walked over to her bed. "I've come up with something. Quite a few things. But nothing good enough."

"What does that matter? Just put something under the tree."

"I do like to put thought into my gifts."

Ginger shrugged. "Collect some rock samples. You're sure to come up with better ones than I have."

"I'm not going to give him the same thing as you are. Really, Ginger, I want the gift to be really special."

Ginger was quiet for a couple of minutes while she finished putting her hair up. She tried to dull her curiosity, however, catching Mary Ann's look of distress every so often in the mirror, she couldn't help but snoop.

"Why this Christmas?" she asked once her hair was in place and gave herself a final look over in the mirror.

"Pardon?"

"Why is it so important to give him something special this Christmas?"

"I've already told you," Mary Ann said. "The Professor does so much for us. I want to show him my appreciation."

Laying down in her cot across from her, Ginger said, "It's just funny that the Professor was saying earlier how he was thinking of something to give you."

Sitting up, Mary Ann attempted to hide the panic in her voice. "Is he?"

Ginger nodded against her pillow. "Told me so this afternoon."

"Why would he do that?"

"Guess he just wants you to like your gift, too."

Shaking her head, Mary Ann corrected, "I mean why would he tell you that?"

"What's the problem?" Ginger questioned. "You told me the same thing."

Hearing herself, she tried to backtrack. "I mean… why would he be worried about a present for me?

"I don't know, the same reason as you? You do a lot, too."

"Must be…"

"All right," Ginger sat up, making sure the blanket was tightly around her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Mary Ann replied innocently. "Why?"

"I've never seen you act so strange. It's a Christmas present. We're stranded here, the options are slim."

"Forget it," Mary Ann said, laying back down and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "I've been feeling homesick. I thought it might be nice to try and make this Christmas extra special for all of us."

Ginger watched a few moments longer to see if she would stir again or say something more. Part of her felt bad when she didn't. Homesickness? How had she convinced herself of something perhaps more scandalous? Laying back down herself, she realized how laughable the idea was when she thought hard enough. For as long as she'd known Mary Ann, she'd been terrible at keeping secrets. At least from her. And the Professor? As if he was capable of a secret romance. He couldn't even play a believable leading man.

Before drifting off to sleep, she decided that this could all be her own homesickness. How she missed Hollywood and the gossip columns. At this point, she'd be thrilled to find a rumor about her in one she'd been away from the scene so long. She thought for sure she'd have made it back home by now… another Christmas, another year gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had/is having a merry Christmas!**

* * *

Today the Professor found himself in the position of waiting and waiting for Mary Ann to meet him for their walk date. A freak storm the morning before sent everyone running all over the place trying to find shelter and then clean up the aftermath. Not the worst they'd seen but inconvenient without their usual preparation. The camp needed to be raked, the tree set up and redecorated, a fresh supply of fish, and drying out the damp spots in the huts. Fortunately, by evening, they found a few minutes for themselves. Or so the Professor thought. Looking at his watch a third time he wondered what was keeping her.

Tired of sitting in the dark of the lagoon, he got up to see what was keeping her. He hadn't got far when she ran into him.

"I'm sorry," she said, catching his arms to regain her balance. "I forgot my flashlight."

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. I lost track of time so I ran all the way here. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I was hanging the laundry."

"Still?" he questioned, taking her hand and turning back around down the trail.

With a grumble, she replied, "Ginger neglected to put our folded clothes away and they were left by the window that leaked."

"Uh oh."

"Never mind that now," Mary Ann said, linking her arm with his. "How was your day?"

"Busy, of course. But not bad when everyone pitches in. Christmas softens Mr. Howell's stubbornness."

She chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How about yours?"

"Fine."

"Only fine?"

"I'm tired, I guess. Things have been odd with Ginger, too."

"How so?" he questioned.

After taking a few seconds to form her sentence, she answered, "I think she's starting to put the pieces together."

"I'm not following," the Professor said.

"About us," she added. "We both did a dumb thing."

"You mean..."

"Oh, goodness, no!" Mary Ann quickly corrected. "I don't mean us getting together in the first place, I mean confiding in Ginger about what to get each other."

"Oh," he said with a mixture of relief and guilt. "She told you?"

"Yes..."

"So that's why she said I sounded just like you when I told her."

Giving a hint of a smile, she stopped walking and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "So much for a surprise."

The Professor sighed and hugged her back as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Mary Ann. It's not that I don't know what kind of things you might like to receive, but that's just it, they're all things."

"That's my problem, too. I was sure I could come up with something extra special. Now it's two days before Christmas and I haven't a clue."

"Well," he said, pulling back to look at her, "They always say it's the thought that counts. Maybe it's for the better. If we'd both been able to come up with something extraordinary everyone would be on to us."

She nodded before asking, "What do we do about Ginger? She hasn't said anything specifically but she keeps asking me what's going on with a certain tone. Last I left it I said I was homesick, which isn't a complete lie, of course. Still, I feel like she's paying close attention to me now. I'm glad I really was doing the laundry or I would have faced an interrogation when I left."

"I don't know. It's becoming more of a burden keeping this to ourselves, hmm?"

As much as she didn't want to agree, she couldn't deny this.

"Perhaps we should reconsider telling them now?"

"I have been considering it," she said, stepping away. "I'm just nervous about it. I know I shouldn't be... not entirely."

"What frightens you?"

"A mix of things, I guess." She started walking again. "Keeping us a secret certainly spared us from outside pressure while getting to know each other in a new light or the pressure of it _needing_ to work out."

After a moment's consideration, the Professor said, "I know it's too early to say for sure, but I'm confident that things are going well for us."

"Oh, they are!" she replied. "And that's where the fear comes in. Things are going so well... what if that gets lost when we tell everyone? There are going to be so many questions."

"So we'll answer them."

"And what if things start to move faster? I've liked the way things have been."

"As have I. There's no need to change how anything has been. Everyone will be happy for us. If there's any pressure to get us out on the raft with the Skipper all we say is that we're not there yet. If there's one thing we have on this island it's time."

"I know they will be. But don't you think they might be hurt that we took so long to tell them? I thought you agreed with me about waiting?"

"I did – I do." He sighed. "Mary Ann... it's becoming so complicated. You're the one saying you think Ginger has caught on. Isn't it better we tell them before rumors and assumptions start to spread?"

Looking down, Mary Ann eventually nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Squeezing her hand, he said, "It's going to be okay."

"Can we at least wait until after Christmas? Even if it's before the new year. I feel bad enough not having something to give you. I don't want to mess things up with everyone else over the holiday, even if I am being overly sensitive."

The Professor stopped walking again, saying, "We can wait." Then slipping his hands around her waist, he pulled her close. "And don't worry about giving me anything. You are enough."

She smiled. "The same goes for you."


	6. Chapter 6

As far as the Professor and Mary Ann were concerned, Ginger had either forgotten or given up on her subtle prying. This, unbeknownst to them, couldn't be farther from the truth.

Feeling guilty about the soiled laundry, Ginger had gone to help Mary Ann once she realized she was working after dark. Leaving the hut, she noticed Mary Ann running toward the lagoon. Following had been out of concern. She never expected to stumble upon the Professor and Mary Ann's conversation. Her instincts had been right after all. And it'd been going on for months? She'd underestimated both of them.

While she was hurt not to have been told, she understood. She would have been excited and pestering them, as would the others, she was sure. When Mary Ann returned to the hut that night she almost told her she knew, then, an idea hit. If they couldn't find Christmas gifts for each other, she'd do it for them. However, she needed help.

"Skipper... you busy?" She found him at the table repairing one of the fishing rods.

"Never too busy for you, Ginger," he said with a grin, inviting the movie star to sit next to him. "What's up?"

"Can you keep a secret?" she said as she sat.

"What kind of secret?"

Giddy from the news, Ginger smirked. "The kind Gilligan can't find out until the very last minute. I don't want him to spoil anything."

Making a rolling motion with his hand, Skipper said, "I promise. What is it?"

"How would you like to help me arrange a romantic dinner for two people here on the island?"

Confused, he questioned, "Mr. and Mrs. Howell?"

Ginger shook her head.

"Who then?"

"The Professor and Mary Ann."

"Is this some kind of set up?"

"Nope," she said, nudging his arm. "They're already together."

"I don't believe it…" Skipper said in a breath. "Did Mary Ann say something to you?"

"Indirectly. That's where the secret comes in. I'm not supposed to know. I overheard them talking last night. Apparently they've been an item for months now but are afraid to tell us."

"But why?"

With a shrug, she said, "I'm not entirely sure. They said they're planning on telling us after Christmas but I think we can arrange to tell them. Neither of them knows what to get for each other. It's up to us to do something special for them."

"I dunno, Ginger... I'm happy for them both, of course, but what do you need my help for? I think Mrs. Howell would be better at organizing something like this."

Ginger sighed. "You know Mrs. Howell is as bad as Gilligan when it comes to keeping a secret. Especially a secret like this. I want it to be a surprise and you're a much better cook than I am. Then you'll bring the Professor and I'll bring Mary Ann. We'll tell them we know and that we aren't angry with them."

"Why would they think we'd be angry?"

"Because they didn't tell us. I'm using Mary Ann's words."

"I'll do it," he conceded. "But knowing both of them they might be embarrassed."

Her smirk returning, she stood to leave. "And that's their penalty for keeping themselves a secret."


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner didn't take long to organize and the Professor and Mary Ann were none the wiser. While they spent every open pocket of time together, the real struggle for Ginger and the Skipper was keeping their plan under wraps.

"Is Mary Ann sick? Is that why she isn't cooking?" These questions were among several Gilligan had been asking for the last five minutes.

"No," Ginger said with irritation, stirring the stew pot while Skipper was harvesting some herbs. "Please, Gilligan. I'll tell you soon enough, but for now, please shoo."

"Will you at least let me taste the soup?"

As his hand went toward the pot, Ginger slapped his knuckles. "Gilligan!"

With a pout, he crossed his arms. "Mary Ann lets me taste."

"If I could cook like Mary Ann I would have a lot more patience."

"Well, where is she? Why don't you ask her to help?"

"Dinner is supposed to be a surprise, that's why."

"But it's Christmas Eve," Gilligan said. "Mary Ann always makes fish."

Seeing an opportunity to keep him busy, she took it. "Why don't you go catch us a couple of nice big ones? Bring them back here once you do and I'll tell you everything."

With a salute, Gilligan agreed, running off to fetch the fishing gear. Naturally, he rammed right into the Skipper as he was returning with the herbs – all of which went flying.

"Watch where you're going, Gilligan!"

"Sorry, Skipper." He saluted again, bending over to pick up the nearby leaves. "Here you go. Gotta run!"

With a grumble, the Skipper walked to Ginger's side. "What was that all about?"

"I told Gilligan to catch us some fish for dinner."

"I already went fishing this morning."

"I know," she hummed. "But now he'll keep busy until we gather the others up to tell them. Any sign of the Professor and Mary Ann?"

"I walked by them a couple of minutes ago. They were working on the radio. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Are you sure you heard them right?"

"Positive."

"Even so, do you think we really ought to be the ones to tell everyone else? Obviously, they have their reasons for keeping quiet."

Sighing, she admitted. "I did think about that... but we've already gone through all of this trouble."

"Two of us knowing is better than all five. How 'bout we surprise them with the dinner and see what their reaction is?"

"I guess that's all we can do," she said with defeat.

Putting an arm around her, Skipper said, "Ah, cheer up. I'm sure once they know that a couple of us know they'll tell us all themselves."

"I hope so," Ginger said. "It's all so romantic. We should be celebrating. It's the most exciting news we've had for a while."

Skipper chuckled. "I know. Haven't even had someone drop by to give us hope of rescue."

"Let's get back to work," she said after getting lost in a momentary daydream. "The sooner we set up their date the sooner we can get everything out into the open."


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the delay in posting the final chapter! I was to say it was a lot of fun writing this silly/fluffy story. I hope you enjoyed reading. Happy New Year! **

* * *

"Ginger, I don't have time for this. I'm getting a late start on dinner as it is and there's so much to be done for tomorrow."

Yanking Mary Ann's hand, Ginger replied, "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Merry Christmas."

"Try telling that to the others," she grumbled. "I could have at least helped you."

"Hush. We're almost there."

"Almost _where_?"

Not answering until several seconds later, coming to the clearing in the bushes near the lagoon, Ginger said at least, "_Here_."

Mary Ann's jaw dropped when she saw the small table and meal atop it.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Seconds later the Professor and Skipper emerged from the opposite side, the Professor reacting the same as Mary Ann.

"Merry Christmas you two lovebirds," Ginger squeaked, pushing Mary Ann toward the Professor.

Looks of bafflement turned ones of worry.

"You know?" the Professor asked.

The Skipper and Ginger nodded.

"Don't be mad," Ginger started. "I accidentally overheard you two talking the other night. I had to tell someone and I knew Skipper would be able to help me with these arrangements."

In a low voice, Mary Ann slipped away from the Professor and moved back to Ginger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am!"

"That's why. Both of you were stressing over something special for Christmas so I decided to help. Don't worry, we haven't told anyone else. But really, you have nothing to worry about. Skipper and I think it's wonderful!"

The Professor and Mary Ann glanced at each other, shyly smiling at the others after.

"She's right," Skipper chimed in. "There was no reason to worry about telling us."

"We were going to tell you all soon," the Professor said, joining Mary Ann at her side again. "We weren't sure what would come of this at first and didn't see a point in telling you if it was a passing infatuation. We've been stranded here for so long... things get cloudy. However, things have been wonderful."

Mary Ann's smile turned more genuine now. "And then I was afraid you'd be angry that we waited this long to tell you. Or that you'd be ready to marry us off or something. Things have been going at a snail's pace and we're happy with how things are."

"We're not mad at all," Skipper said.

"I can't promise that Mrs. Howell and I won't start making arrangements though," Ginger winked.

The Professor laughed while Mary Ann rolled her eyes.

"Now we'll leave you alone," Ginger finished, pulling on Skipper's arm. "Your food is getting cold."

"Shouldn't we tell the others now that two of you know?" the Professor questioned.

"Nonsense. Skipper and I can keep Gilligan contained for another couple hours. Enjoy one last rendezvous."

Mary Ann said, "You didn't need to go through all this trouble—"

Hushing her, Ginger said, "You: Sit down and enjoy. I'll scold you later for keeping this from me." Again, she winked, then disappeared with the Skipper down the path.

The Professor and Mary Ann were at loss for words as they sat for their romantic Christmas dinner. Both were touched by the gesture but ultimately embarrassment took over. Of all the ways they imagined admitting their relationship to anyone else on the island, this scenario had never crossed their minds.

After her first bite of fish, Mary Ann finally spoke. "I don't know what to make of this."

"Neither do I," the Professor chuckled. "It hasn't sunk in yet."

"It's hard to think about a date knowing I'm going to go back to the hut later and face a million questions."

Echoing his words from the other night, he said, "Answer them. We have nothing to hide. Not anymore."

"I know, but remember, this is Ginger we're talking about."

Again, he laughed. "You can hold your own."

"I know, I'm just going to complain about it before and after," she smirked.

After a brief lull, the Professor said, "This was sweet of them. Although, I can't say it makes me feel any better about not giving you a gift myself."

"Me, too."

"I'm sorry again."

"Again, so am I."

"I promise, next Christmas I will have something astonishing for you."

"I'm just glad you see another Christmas for us," she said, reaching across the table for his hand.

"Don't you?"

"Absolutely."

The Professor smiled. "It's a shame we didn't get the radio batteries charged after we fixed it. I'd ask you to dance."

Before Mary Ann could respond, music from the phonograph sounded from the nearby bushes. Both of them laughed.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," the Professor said.

"The feeling is mutual," Mary Ann giggled.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed, matching his goofy aristocratic voice.

Playing along, Mary Ann curtsied. "Honored."

Pulling her close to him, hands securely clasped together, the two swayed to the music. Mary Ann rested her head on his shoulder, surprised by the sense of relief that was starting to wash over her. No more was the threat of being stumbled upon and in the back of her mind coming up with an explanation. The Professor, too, felt this relief, also grateful to be entering the holiday with a clean slate. Once they were past the awkwardness of telling everyone else, the celebrations could begin.

"Merry Christmas, Mary Ann," he said when she picked up her head, leaning up for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Roy."

**The end.**


End file.
